Fearless
by StayGold99
Summary: Was I perfect? No. Was I sick of my dad abusing me? Yes. Was I ready for change? Yes. When? Right. Now.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I planned out exactly how I wanted Fearless to go before I came to fanfic, I even have the ending all worked out! But, I got to, you know, type it up and post it! :) Anyway, I had a prologue planned out that I hoped would help you guys understand where the greasers are in the story's time and plot, and I had forgotten to post it! So here it is, hope it gives you an idea of what's going on with the greasers! Stay gold!

Prologue-

Ponyboy's POV

_"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."_

_I felt blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made kind of a gasp and his eyes were smoldering._

_"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad to call them, I spit at them._

_Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."_

_I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my neck, and shoved my face into the fountain. I fought, but the hand at the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath. I'm dying, I though, and wondered what was happening to Johnny. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. I'm drowning, I thought, they've gone too far … A black haze filled my mind and I slowly relaxed._

_The next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement beside the fountain, coughing water and gasping. I lay there weakly, breathing in air and spitting out water. The wind blasted the through my soaked shirt and dripping hair. My teeth chattered unceasingly and I couldn't stop them. I finally pushed myself up and leaned back against the fountain, the water running down my face. Then I saw Johnny, a pediatric, and a policeman. I suddenly realized that the pediatric was smacking a washcloth against my face. _

_"There we go," He said, taking the cloth off of my face, "You ok, kid? I nodded, and looked up to Johnny, he had a relieved look on his face._

_"What happened?" I asked him._

_"Somebody who happened to be passing by called the police." Johnny said._

_"The two boys who were leading your drowning got arrested by some of our other officers." The policeman said, giving me a caring smile, "One of them had dark curly hair, and the other had dark hair, as well."_

_Randy and Bob, I thought. _

_"C'mon Ponyboy, let's head to your place," Johnny said, motioning for me to get up and start walking back to my place._

_"Gosh, that could've been a big mess." Johnnycake said, as we walked home._

_"Yah, I'm sure glad it didn't," I said._

_"I wonder who called the police," Johnny said, while shaking his bangs out of his eyes._

_"We may never know, Johnnycakes," I said, as we walked up the sidewalk to my house._

_"Yah," Johnny said, "Mind if I stay at your place tonight?" I nodded as I slowly opened the front door. I hoped my older brother, Darry, wouldn't be angry with me anymore. My buddies Johnny, Dallas, and I went to the Nightly Double at our local movie house, and Johnny and I had gone to the lot after we came back. We both fell asleep there, and I went home around two in the morning, Darry wasn't happy. He hit me after my first oldest brother, Soda, tried to stand up for me. Soda's more reckless, kind, and sensitive then firm, hard Darry is. I stood up for Soda after Darry yelled at him for standing up for me. Darry then hit me, and I ran away to a nearby park with Johnny. Randy and Bob, who were the boyfriends of two nice Soc girls we had met at the movies, had corned us there (Socs are the rich kids who live on the West and South sides of town, us greasers are the middle-class and poorer kids who live on the East and North sides of town, I reckon we're wilder)._

_I walked slowly up to Darry. He immediately got on his feet, and gave me a look that turned from hard to caring._

_"Ponyboy," He said, and then I interrupted him by squeezing him in a big hug. I realized that the rest of our gang was there: Two-Bit Matthews, Soda's best buddy; Steve Randle, Dallas Winston and his girlfriend, Evelyn Wells, Tara Andrews, June Mason, Victoria James, and Laurel Williams. We all hugged, and Johnny and I settled down on the living room couch after everyone else went to bed too. _

_"Today was crazy, Ponyboy," Johnnycake said, to me, half asleep._

_"Yah I know," I said, about ready to crash too, "G'night Johnny." I said, but we both fell asleep after I finished my sentence._


	2. New Beginnings Continued

Previously (This can found both in my stories section titled as "Fearless~An Outsiders Miniseries Introduction" both that one and the one also labeled SP are the same, I just posted them under two different categories, movies, "Outsiders 1983" and books, "Outsiders"):

_2 years later~_

_Cody's POV_

_I waited for the bus at the corner of the quiet street. I stared at the red, faded stop sign, while my eyes blurred with hot tears, but I quickly wiped them away. I was remembering what had just happened:_

_I thumped down the wooden steps into the kitchen. My mother stood there yawning while making breakfast in her pink robe, her red hair was all frizzed up. Her brown eyes sparkled, I laughed at her hair, it always looked that way. She smiled at me and asked me what I wanted for breakfast. I always had the usual, chocolate cereal with milk, but my mother already had gotten it out while she asked me. I sat down at our table in a rickety, old chair. My mother handed me the food, but was at once interrupted by a loud banging sound. The front door whooshed open, and my horrible father walked in. My mother glared at him, she had recently divorced him, so we both thought he was gone for good, we were wrong. He had cold, blue eyes, and grizzly looking black hair. He shattered his empty beer bottle on our house's floor. Before I knew it, he had started beating my mother. In between gasps, my mother spoke to me,"Cody…get your things…get out of here…it's for your own…good." I hurriedly grabbed the most of my clothes, pictures, and some money, but most certainly I left behind the memories of the days I lived there. I rushed down to the bus stop, and while panting, grabbed a faded picture of my mother and I. I wiped away tears, but it was no use, I cried it all out._

_So anyway, there I stood, hoping some vehicle would show up to get me somewhere out of here. But I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave New Jersey, I didn't want to leave the last memories of my older sister, Maria. She had left one night after being sick of my father's brutal beatings. My mother was constantly begging him to stop, but he just never would. Maria's leaving had triggered my mother to pull the plug on the marriage. Maria, oh Maria. She was kind, sweet, smart, and always there to stick up for me. I have curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had my mother's eyes. After my father drove her out, I decided to hate him beyond hate. How could his mean, cold soul ever think that I would think of him as someone who raised me? I may never know, but anyway the bus was now coming around the corner._

_It was white, with faded advertisements on it's sides. The bus driver immediately held out her hand motioning me to pay the riding fee. I reached into my blue jeans pocket, and pulled out a few cents. I then boarded the bus, ready to start my new life somewhere. Forever._

Chapter 1- New Beginnings Continued

Still Cody's POV

I slowly walked up a few steps to the very front of the bus. I examined my surroundings: there weren't really any other people on the bus. I was taken off guard when the bus threw me into an empty seat as it started. I then got up, and settled myself into the bus' seat. I looked out the window, the sun had already risen, and it was a fresh day outside. I suddenly realized something, I didn't know where I was going. I decided to wait and listen to which destination the bus driver would call out, and then decide which sounded the most interesting.

I slept a little on the bus, I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. My back began to hurt after countless hours of sitting on old leather. It was still only eleven in the morning, I'd gotten up around seven. Most people were headed off to work, unless they were late. For instance, maybe one of them was looking for his clothes with only a pair of jeans on, and the other was fully dressed, digging his face into his breakfast, while screaming at the other one to hurry up. Or even another one of them could be out the door, and yelling last minute orders at his younger brother. But I doubt that. My mom usually was up, and out the door by seven-thirty every morning, she works as a school teacher. That was another thing I worried about, what would our local elementary school do without her? I shook off the thought as the bus came to a halt, and the driver stood up, "Tulsa Oklahoma," he called out. I got up, this is it I thought, this is my stop.

_There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained,_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_


	3. New Faces

Hey guys, PLEASE NOTE Cody will be mentioned in the story "He Can Do What Now!", but the original character's behaviors' are different in my story, THEY DO NOT SING! Enjoy, all characters are copyright to S.E. Hinton! :) This chapter is for Chick1966, everyone please forgive her for overreacting, she knows she did. Chick1966, you are THE best! As T. Swift would say:

_It's alright, just wait and see your_

_String of lights is still bright to me, oh,_

_Who you are is not where you've been, you're still an innocent_

Enjoy and REVIEW, REVIEW! I really want to hear your feedback! Haha :D Have fun with Cody!

Chapter 2- New Faces

I remembered having a dream about coming to Tulsa a year ago for a thing called "Greaser Idol". I dreamed that it had been so silly, and my friends signed me up to sing a song called "Should've Said No". It's a great song about getting revenge on those cheat! Anyway, the place looked like it hadn't changed since my dream. I walked to the front of the bus again, down the steps, and out the bus' door. The houses were still small, mostly ramblers. I passed by a few with fences, a few that didn't have fences. I walked by a small, white rambler with a particularly large, rusty fence. Three boys were leaving for work. One of them was in his truck honking for the other two to pick up the pace, one mean-looking was walking to the car, and one movie-star looking one running out the door while zipping up his pants and shoving a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. I stopped and stared at the one running out the door. He was gorgeous. I bet other girls stop and stare at him all the time, but he wasn't my type, he seemed more of a "really close best friend that you tell everything to" kind of guy. I shrugged and kept walking.

After a while, I felt someone, or _something_, trailing behind me. I peered over my shoulder and spotted a blue mustang slowly driving down the street, and coincidentally, right next to me. I hadn't been in the neighborhood long enough to know the good guys and bad guys, but I had a bad feeling about the ones in the car. I took off in a dead sprint. I tripped over a branch laying out on the sidewalk, and looked up to find myself in front of a "DX" gas station. I decided to go inside, I was starving and really thirsty.

The place was filled with girls. A wave of perfume filled air it me as walked through the door. Four or five brunettes that dyed their hair light-blonde, wore too much eye makeup, and were giggling and swearing loudly were flirting with the handsome boy I saw leaving for work earlier this morning. I walked over and waved to the handsome one. He could tell I wanted to buy a drink, not flirt with him. He told the girls he'd be right back, and walked over to the place at the counter I was standing next to.

"Watcha need girly?" He asked.

"I'll take one coke, please," I responded. He walked over to the soda machine, got a clear glass cup, and began filling it with the pump labeled "Coke".

"I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" He asked, while filling up my cup.

"Cody Robertson, I'm from out of town, New Jersey actually, what's yours?" I asked.

"Sodapop Curtis, you can call me Soda, and yes it's my real name." He said, proudly.

"What a cool name!" I said, Soda was a really unique and different name.

"Cody's one too," Soda said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, he handed me my glass, and I sat in a red chair, right next to the counter.

"How long are you here for?" Soda asked, wiping the counter down.

"I don't know, I ran away from home," I said, I hung my head, it still dawned me.

"Oh," He replied.

"Yah," I said.

The shop's door opened, and a dreamy-looking boy with brown/reddish hair and green/grayish eyes walked in. He was followed by a girl with straight light-blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey Ponyboy! Hey June!" Sodapop said waving to both of them. They both waved and walked up to Soda and I.

"Can you introduce us, Soda?" The one apparently named "Ponyboy" said.

"Cody, this is firstly, my kid brother, Ponyboy," Soda said, while pointing to the one with brown/reddish hair, "and then June Mason," He said, pointing to the girl with the straight light-blonde hair. I waved at the two of them. Ponyboy was dreamy-looking, but seemed like a close friend like Sodapop did. June seemed really shy, I'd probably have to get to know her better to get her talking.

"Watcha in Tulsa for?" Pony asked me.

"Ran away from home, hope to start fesh." I said,

"You got a place to stay?" Pony asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, it's ok, I'll think of something."

"Oh, I hope you do," Pony said.

"Yah" I said, while sipping my drink.

The door opened, once again, and this time a really good-looking girl with curly brown hair and pretty hazel/greenish eyes walked in. She smiled a big, pretty smile, and walked over to Sodapop, I could instantly tell she was in love with him by the look in her eyes.

"Hey Soda, Ponyboy, June, and," She said, turning to me, "Who's this young lady?" She seemed like the leader, but a really welcoming one, who would make you feel like a part of any group instantly.

"Cody Robertson," I said smiling.

"I'm Victoria James, you can call me Tori or Tore if you want to!" She said, smiling back, "Why is she here anyway?" She asked, turning to Sodapop.

"She ran away from home,"

"Okay, but be careful, we don't want any girl like this wondering around as a total target for those dirty Socs, I'm sorry for your issues, Cody." She said, narrowing her eyes at the thought of these so called "Socs".

"Thank you, and what's a Soc?" I asked, confused.

"Their the dirty rich kids with all the breaks that live on the South and West side of town." Ponyboy explained.

"So what are you guys?"

"Greasers, and proud of it!" Tori said, with pride.

"Cool," I said, sort of wishing I was one, but I wasn't going to declare myself one just because of these total strangers.

"Alright y'all better head home, and good luck to you, Cody." Soda said, motioning for us to go.

"Oh, Sodapop!" Victoria said, turning around to say one more thing before we all parted ways, "You want to hang out Saturday?"

"Sorry Tori, I'm taking Sandy out,'" Soda said, sounding just as disappointed as Tori looked. I felt bad for Tori, she was obviously perfect for Soda. They both were reckless, sensitive, and very good-looking. But Sandy was in there way, one day they'll realize their perfect for each other, I thought. One day.

_And ya know I wanna ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parkin' lot, yah, oh yah_


	4. The Lot

Has anybody ever noticed that Taylor Swift's three currently released albums describe each of the three Curtis brothers? It goes in order too, her first self-titled album is Ponyboy's, Fearless is Sodapop's, and Speak Now is Darry's. They each fit their personalities, Taylor Swift is an album about trying finding your place in the world, Fearless is about loving life and the ups and downs of relationships, and Speak Now is about maturing and getting over certain losses. Well, just noticed that :) So enjoy and review!

Chapter 3- The Lot

The moment we stepped outside, we all bid each other good-bye, and headed our own ways.

"Bye Cody!" Tori said, waving.

"Bye!" I said, smiling at the three of them.

"Good luck, I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, but be careful." Ponyboy said. They each turned around and started walking and talking amongst themselves again. I sighed, wondering _if _I'd ever see them again. But right now, my priority was finding a place to stay.

I walked down an old street, my mind filling up with questions. I read street signs and examined houses, hoping to find the nearest hotel. I eventually made my way to an abandoned, empty little area with a couch, some old newspaper, and other household objects. It seemed strange to me that an old couch was just sitting there, right in the middle of the whole town, but, it seemed unoccupied, so it seemed good enough place for me to stay for a couple of nights. I walked up to the couch and sat down on it, placing my suitcase on it's cushions. I looked the place over, patches of yellow and green grass covered the ground, and wrappers and other little papers littered it. Laying myself down on the couch, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up an hour later, with a dry mouth and grumbling stomach. I realized I hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast this morning, all I'd had was the coke I drank at the DX, so I was starving. I propped myself up, and searched my bag for some money to buy food with. I found twenty-five dollars, sixteen cents, and some lipstick. Deciding to leave my luggage there, I began walking down the block looking for some sort of drive-in. I eventually stumbled upon a beaten up restaurant with waitresses in blue and white uniforms, rollerblading out to the cars parked in the drive-through. I walked up to the front doors, and stepped inside, finding at sitting down at a booth. A waitress immediately came up to me, ready for my order. Quickly deciding what to eat, I ordered a cheese burger, fries, and a Coke.

"Be right back with your food," She said, walking promptly back to the counter top and yelling my order at the cook behind it. My food came quickly, and I devoured it since I famished. I payed the bill using my money, and left.

I walked back to the lot and slept for another hour. This time when I woke up, I felt figures surrounding me.

"What's this pretty lady doin' here?" A voice said, smelling strongly of liquor. I felt my eyes widen, this was not at _all _a good sign. Sitting myself up, I discovered four other people lingering over me. _Oh, no, no, no! _I thought, wondering how I could possibly escape this mess.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" The same one who's voice I'd heard earlier said. He had brown, curly hair and dark eyes. One of his friends standing next to him had a black bees' nest of hair, and dark eyes as well.

"Just-leaving," I said, trying to make a run for it, but two of them grabbed me by my arms and swung me around, landing face-to-face with the leader again.

"Why don't you stay?" He said, slurring his words together, and pulling me away from the other two. Desperate to escape, I slipped out from under his grip, and tripped, falling face-first on the pavement. The brown haired one hit me over the head, causing me to become quiet dizzy, and they ran away, fearing any trouble with the police, since we heard sirens. One of them accidentally kicked my head, putting me into total darkness.

I woke up on something soft. Feeling around me, I finally realized that I was in a hospital bed, and there was an I.V. stuck in my arm. I flipped out. I.V.'s just really freak me out. The doctor and nurse finally both came in.

"Miss, please calm yourself down." The nurse said to me.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the doctor, expecting him to say something.

"Miss, um, Cocalia?" He said, that's my real name, Cocalia Elizabeth Robertson. For some reason in my Greaser Idol dream, it was Cocalia Arrendondo Robertson. Ever since I was little, I always asked people to call me Cody, I thought it fit my personality better, I still think so and it still does.

"Yes sir?" I responded.

"Could you please explain exactly what happened to you that gave you your concussion?" He asked me. I lightly touched the bandage wrapped around my head for the first time, and realized that I even had a concussion.

"Well, um, what happened was," I began, "About four or five boys wearing madras shirts and ski jackets jumped me in this little, abandoned field on the East side of town. They were drunk, and left before anybody showed up, one of them kicked me in the side of the head while running away."

The doctor jotted everything I'd just said down on a pad of paper and pen he was using.

"Okay then," He said, finishing up writing his notes, "We'll report this to the police when they show up." I nodded my head and rubbed my arm, where a nasty bruise presented itself. The doctor bidded me farwell, and headed to another room, leaving the nurse talked to me.

"You rest up, Cocalia," She said, "You'll need it." She turned on her heel, and left the room as well, leaving me to myself. I slowly layed my head down on my soft pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying' so hard, not to get caught up now_


	5. Another Morning

POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 4- Another Morning

Ponyboy's POV

I woke up the next morning to that same, wonderful smell of fresh chocolate cake. I hoped Darry was the one baking it this morning, and not Sodapop. I love my first oldest brother, but he always puts way too much sugar in the frosting. Darrel, my second oldest brother, makes a mean chocolate cake. I bake one just fine, but Darry puts that extra little twist on it that makes it irresistible, just like the way my late father, Darrel Curtis Sr., used to. I slid out of bed and decided to get dressed. Examining myself in the mirror, I looked at my long, old white pajamas t-shirt and baggy pants I had on. I pulled a brown shirt and a pair of blue jeans out of my closet that I threw on, and raced down the steps. I was relieved to find Darry cooking breakfast this morning.

"Break-! Oh, you're already there." He cut off, after realizing I'd already made my way downstairs.

I sat down on a chair at the table as Darry handed me a slice of chocolate cake and a glass of chocolate milk. I picked up my shiny, silver fork and took a bite of the tasty cake. The chocolate flavor bursted through my taste buds, and I quickly gulped down some chocolate milk. After I finished my cake, I nibbled on a raw egg and tossed my plate into the kitchen sink. Just then, a tall brunette and a small blonde-haired girl walked in through the front door.

"Hey y'all," The brunette said, tossing her curly hair behind her back, "We have arrived!"

"Hello, Tori," Darry said, sitting himself down to breakfast while opening up today's newspaper. "And June." He continued, looking at the blonde girl.

June merely waved and sat down on the couch.

"So," Victoria said, bouncing up and down, "What do you want do?"

Just then, Sodapop walked into the kitchen, fully-dressed, slicking his hair back.

"Hey Soda!" Tori shouted.

I laughed to myself, thinking about how busy Victoria Lynn James could be. For a moment, I thought about how I met Tori.

Flashes back-

_I walked into school on that average, usual morning. Johnny Cade walked beside me, silent as always, as we walked up the front steps. I opened the door to the usual wave of people going to their lockers and getting to class. I casually headed down the science hall, but abruptly stopped, only to spot a girl with straight, brown hair and brown eyes. She jerked her arm away from an administrator whom was trying to escort her to class._

_"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, angrily throwing her backpack over her shoulder and attempted to walk away. _

_"Listen here, Evangelyn," The man replied, "Your attitude will not be tolerated in this building."_

_"I just want to figure everything out on my own, kay?" The girl said hotly, turning away, once again. The teacher must've decided that he was done with this "Evangelyn" person, for he promptly strutted back down the hallway._

_"Wonder what that was about," Johnnycakes said from behind me, making me realize he was even there, let alone paying attention. I looked around, suddenly remembering that we'd better get to class. _

_"C'mon," I said to Johnny, "Let's go." But just as we began walking towards our first period classroom, the girl stopped us._

_"Wait!" She called, jogging up to Johnny and I, "Can you help me?" She held out her schedule to me, "I'm Evangelyn by the way, but call me Evelyn." I examined her schedule, her first period class was right across the hall from Johnny and I's. _

_"Come with us," I said, "We'll get you there." She gave me a thankful smile as we walked down the hall. Evelyn thanked me once again, and walked into her classroom._

_Five months later, Evelyn had become thick as thieves with me, Johnny, and the rest of the gang. She was a lot like Dally, she was tuff and tough, liked to have fun, and was one of the loudest of the gang, even though she was the only girl. It sure took the rest of the gang to feel comfortable around Evelyn. It didn't just happen all at once, but after everyone got to know Evelyn, she became close to some of them. Especially to Dallas, he took a liking to Evelyn even though he was the last to. Nobody was surprised, Dally barely likes anybody, and just saying "hi" to Evelyn was a big step for him. But soon enough, Evelyn wouldn't be the only girl in the group. One day, I got assigned a lab partner in science named Victoria. Soon enough, Tori James became close to everyone, and introduced us to June Mason. Two years later, I can't imagine being without the three of them. _

_Flashes back to present day_

"I'm headin' to the Dingo, y'all comin'?" Evelyn asked, walking through the door.

"Can't, goin' to work," Darry said, swinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"Same," Soda said, motioning for Steve - who appeared from some other part of the house - to leave for work. As soon as the three of them left, Evelyn turned to us.

"Anyone comin'?" She asked. Just then, Dally, Johnny, and Two-Bit entered via front door. Dally immediately walked over and put his arm around Ev (See? I told you they took a liking to each other, they've been dating for three months).

"I'll come," Dally said.

"Me too," Johnny and Two-Bit said.

"So, we're all in?" Evelyn asked us. We each nodded, and Dally opened the front door, allowing us to walk out.

_But you're just so cool,_

_Run your hands through your hair,_


	6. The Dream

Hey everybody! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I really do want to hear what you guys have to say! To those of you that reviewed, THANK YOU! Some of your reviews made me LOL (that one was for you, Petunia132!). I decided to write this next smaller chapter so you could understand Cody's dream better. This one is short, but NO NEED TO WORRY! New (and juicy!) chapters are coming soon! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5- The Dream

That night, I had the same dream about "Greaser Idol" that I had dreamt about months before. I tossed and turned in my bed, moonlight shining on my silky hair. My body may have laid on the hospital bed, but my mind had lay awake in another universe.

_I walked up through an old fence, up to an abandoned area where seven boys could be spotted hanging up posters for an upcoming event. I smirked slightly, I knew these boys._

_"Hello, boys," I said, playfully, yet surprised to here a slight Southern accent come out of my own mouth. I wasn't my usual, quiet self, but in this dream, I was a player. I ran in my gorgeous, high heels, over to a boy with brown/reddish hair and green/greyish eyes, flinging myself into his arms. _

_"Hiya guys," I said, looking each of them up and down. They were so much different then what they seemed to be in real life. Two-Bit, drunk and constantly getting yelled at by his friends? Ponyboy, secretly gifted at playing guitar and singing? And strangest of all, Johnny, cussing and having Dallas be afraid of him? These were not the boys I'd expect them to be._

_"What are the posters for?" I asked, picking one up and examining it._

_"Greaser Idol," Ponyboy responded, "Ya know, like, singing and dancing and stuff."_

_"I want to be a part of it," I said, my eyes gleaming. My dream-self was Soc like, but my usual self would've been too scared to perform at "Greaser Idol". I felt like nothing could touch me in this dream, I felt,_

_FEARLESS._

_"I want to sing Should've Said No." I continued, looking right at Ponyboy._

_"Anything for you, sweetie." Two-Bit said, mocking Pony and falling over with laughter at his own joke._

_"Two-Bit!" Everyone yelled, at the same time._

_Just then, the Shepard boys and their cousin walked up. I smiled at their cousin, Angela, one of my best friends, and raced up to give her a big hug._

_"Cody!" She yelled, hugging me back._

_Meanwhile, Tim was examining a poster, and said, "What's a Greaser Idol?"_

_Everything started fading. Colors and swirls spun around me, then I jumped back into the real world._


	7. Valentine's Day

Hey! Imma baackk! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 2 AND UP AGAIN, OR ELSE THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy worrying that Fearless was becoming a Mary-Sue, so I edited some chapters, did research, and yadda yadda yadda...Enjoy and review!

Chapter 6- Valentine's Day

Cody's POV

The doctor let me out of the hospital a couple days later, since I only had a concussion. The experience with the "Socs" taught me a lesson. It began to worry me that I was alone in this kind of neighborhood, with nothing to defend myself with. I checked out of the hospital and walked back to the lot. I looked at a small calendar I had packed in my suitcase, realizing that today was Feburaury 14th, 1969. And that I had no one here to share it with...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Update

Hey Guys!

It's '99 here. Just saying that I'm working and working on Fearless! NEW UPDATES COMING SOOOOON! Miss you guys!

Love ya,

~StayGold99


End file.
